User talk:Master Lewa
Greetings. Please note that editing other people's userpages is frowned upon, and could result in a minor ban. Thanks, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Re:Tree-speak I deleted it, not because the information was not needed, but because Tree-speak is the same as Chute-speak. And Chute-speak should (if it doesn't already) have a section of a "Language" page. I don't believe it needs a page of its own, but I suppose that's subject to argument. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] P.S. Before uploading images, could you please make sure we don't already have the image you are attempting to upload? And please give images a decent name when uploading, not something like "File:011.jpg". I'm not going to restore it, because it's unneeded. We already have a place for Chute-speak/Tree-speak here. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Use your brain. Reidak is a major character, and therefore requires a page; Tree-speak is a minor form of slang used by Le-Matoran, and isn't important enough to have its own page. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] I'm not fighting you, alright? You asked me a blunt question, and I answered it a bit harshly, I'll admit. I apologize for that, but I was only defending my decisions. And now, I believe you haven't been officially welcomed to this wiki yet. Here you go: [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Images I've noticed you've been uploading some images. Here's a tip: if you want crisp and clear images, always save in .png format. .jpg format makes the picture look sort of blurry. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] When you save an image, it should have a drop-down menu under the box where you enter a name. Select ".png" instead of ".jpg". If this doesn't work, look up "changing photo format" on your computer. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Re:Tohunga I have Maku but I broke one of her arms and it's kind of hard to give personal informaton for a trade via wiki. However, I would recommend using this website to buy the Tohunga you need. I find it very reliable. Hope it helps! :D Re:Something for you to do Sorry for not replying sooner; I've been rather busy. It seems like you're a moderately experienced user, so I suppose you could work on placing all the on pages. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] P.S. Check out this. Re:TBW violating law Show me the problem and I'll fix it. And remember, if it's only a summary, then we don't need permission and are not violating laws. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] You still haven't shown me the article, so I can't say anything more about it. And no, it shouldn't be reduced to what the back says; Wikipedia has more plot summary than that on their site. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Re:Contacting Greg Hmmm... I must admit that I am skeptical as to whether your plan will succeed, but you asked for any help I could give you, so... I am unable to get you in touch with Greg by myself, but I would advise you to try contacting Lego through Customer Service on Lego.com. Beyond this, I have no advice that I am able to offer you. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] By 'Roden', do you mean my fanon character, or just his name? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Well... the name isn't copyrighted or anything, so I guess it's up to you, but I think I'd prefer that you use 'Rodin'. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Hey There I know we haven't met before but I'm Kopeke6991 and I just want to say, keep up the good work! Kopeke6991 14:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Well my LewaMataToaOfMischief account was getting obsolete so I made another one. Since then I've actually made more edits so I help with typos and vandalism. Kopeke6991 15:09, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not too sure who to pick for site leader. I might pick either Bold Clone or Toa Roden because: 1. They help the wikia out very much. 2. They welcome newcomers. 3. They had a big part in the Tuma55 and Vakamatrugaoffire incident. (If you want to know more, just say.) And hey. Maybe once you've settled in and got alot 'of edits, you could be site leader one day! I was a rollbacker once and my Rollbacking powers were taken from me. (Again, ask why if you want.) Kopeke6991 15:18, May 9, 2011 (UTC) OK. Here's what happened. About a year ago a user named Bio dude commented on my blog (from the LMTOM account) called favourite Matoran. He called me a loser and I was angry. I then sent him a message implying not to do that again. Apparently that didn't get through his head. Instead, another user called Matoro1 (an admin) said that Bio dude should apologise to me. Instead, Bio dude placed a death threat on hi own user page, swore to me and refused to apologise to me. In conclusion, he was block for 6 months. My wikia course was on track again. But then, a user called Vakamatrugaoffire came onto the wikia and he said that he was Bio dude's brother. But the funny thing was that he had the exact same type of typing as Bio dude: messy. After a while another user (Tuma55) came onto the wikia and (I believe) he made the Skrall Team (A group which helped get rid of vandals). Anyway, I was inactive for 7 months and I went back onto the wikia. I noticed alot of chaos happening on the wikia. It turned out that Vakamatrugaoffire was Bio dude. He made a dupe account to get rid of causing trouble. (During this event, another user (Tesarasleader) went inactive after I tried to give him some help. He said that I ruined the life of two wikia users (UsagiTaicho and Tahuwarrior). Now UsagiTaicho and his friend (Zamorbomb9000) insulted me but they were sorry. I forgave them. (Tahuwarrior will be mentioned later on.)) Anyway, after this event happened, Tuma55 started making blogs implying that The Bionicle Wikia was going insane. He said that Bold Clone becoming an admin was crazy since he apparently cause over 3 edit wars (when one user vandalizes a wikia and the admins have to get rid of the vandalisation) on different wikis. This was false info and Tuma55 started to vandalize the wikia. He then got Vakamatrugaoffire to help him. This was chaos. Vakamatrugaoffire and Tuma55 started vandalizing the wikia. Along with this, they made 3 other wikis: One destroyed and 2 still operating. (Duncannuva Wikia (active), Skrall Team Wikia (active) and Tuma55 wikia (destroyed)) The wikia was going into shambles and then a numerous amount of users came flocking onto the wikia. They were all dupe accounts from Vakamatrugaoffire and Tuma55: Komodo55 Tahuwarrior Bitil223 WaterLord (he was somehow promoted to Rollbacker because they didn't know it was Tuma) Draxon2 Takua3 There were loads more but that's just some of them. Anyway, we were in peril and then I came back. I asked around to see what happened and then I made a blog (The name I forgot but it was on my LMTOM account). I detected every bit of vandalism in the wiki's vacinity. Then it hit me: If they are vandalizing our wikia, then we can become anonymous users and vandalize their wikias. This plan worked well and the battle was won. Afterwards, Teridax the Ruler sent me a message implying I was second in command in the fight for vandals wikia known as The Order of Teridax Wikia. And that's it. Kopeke6991 15:59, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well...sorta like that. :D --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold]] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 16:12, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Whoops. OK. Master Lewa. I accidentally changed your user page because an anonymous user put somethign on there and I thought it was vandalism. :Kopeke6991 17:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Past tense The idea behind the past tense isn't that BIONICLE is dead, but that (like Star Wars) everything happened "a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away". Hope that helps. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 15:22, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Everything is written in past tense here for a reason. It has been that way even before I became a user here. Kazi22 21:22, May 9, 2011 (UTC) You didn't do anything wrong From what I've seen now, it looks as if Bold Clone has made you leave. He might have not meant to but I'll talk to him. Kopeke6991 15:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Hey. Don't worry. It's cool. You messed up--big deal. Nobody's mad at you. I still want you around. Just keep editing, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Hope I haven't driven you off. Still there? :) --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 15:59, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah. Besides, Bold Clone's an admin and he's practically made anger management calsses for me! XD. Anway, he was only trying to say "You were going the right thing but you made a few wee mistakes." (And yeah. I'm Scottish). : :Kopeke6991 16:02, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :I think the others will go easy on you, since you're a relatively new member. (I've done worse, and gotten off easy because I simply didn't know the rules). :As for the MNOLG, you may want to ask the other Staffers on how to use the PDF. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 16:53, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Go , find the box labeled Signature, and enter your wished signature there. If you are going to use wiki markup coding, then you must check the Custom Signature box, see this picture. Thanks, - Mata Nui Talk 20:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Assuming that you remembered to scroll down to the bottom of the page and click the Save button, could you tell me what coding you entered? There might be something wrong in it. - Mata Nui Talk 13:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ::It appears to me that it gave you exactly what you entered... What do you want it to give? - Mata Nui Talk 15:08, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Right, it seems like my Web browser could view that font, but I've fixed it now. Try this code instead: MaV^e |_ewa It's a bit longer, but it might work better. If that doesn't work either, then try this: Μαςτε |_εωα If that doesn't work, then I don't know what might be causing the problem. - Mata Nui Talk 15:49, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :If you don't want the date, then just remember to put three of these: ~~~. Clicking the sig button will put this: --~~~~. All you need to do is remove one of those. Hope that helps. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 15:52, May 11, 2011 (UTC)